<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feelings Amirite by Blu_e907</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054199">Feelings Amirite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_e907/pseuds/Blu_e907'>Blu_e907</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also I don’t know how to write coming out scenes bc I was outed so uh yeah I’m dumb, M/M, Tags can And will be added as the fic goes on, Uh yeah I really don’t know how to tag this, beetlebones, blue doesn’t know how to write Donny so she just makes him the annoying little brother half the time, friends to lovers i guess?, once again another 2 am fic, seriously though how do you write him, there needs to be more content for these two I stg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_e907/pseuds/Blu_e907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>((I cannot write titles for the life of me h))</p><p>I’m sorry for all the people wanting an update for my other fic, I have one comin soon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice/Jacques LaLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feelings Amirite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not know how to write Donny. Spare me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   It could never have been worse timing, that knock on the door. </p><p>   “Not him, why fucking <em> him </em>?”</p><p>   Beetlejuice took a breath, grasping handfuls of his blond hair. He heaved a sigh before opening the doors of the roadhouse, not even throwing on a smile. He knew it would be unlike him to return the smile at the face that greeted him at the opened door. “Heya, Brother!” Beej felt like slamming the door in Donny’s face after just hearing his voice. He’d already had enough of him. But Donny didn’t really take hints, and never really left anyone alone- at least that’s what Beetlejuice saw.  </p><p>   “The fuck do you want?”<br/>
  Donny seemed surprised. “Woah, there! Language!” Beej rolled his eyes.<br/>
  “I can say anything I want to, <em> Donny </em>.” He put emphasis on his brother’s name, wanton aggression dripping from his words. The attitude flew right over Don’s head, and he just looked somewhere upwards in thought. </p><p>   “Well, I guess you’re right.” As he said it, he walked right past Beetlejuice and into the house. Beej rolled his eyes as he did.<br/>
  “Can you just… Not?”<br/>
  “Huh?” Donny turned to face him.<br/>
  “Like… you didn’t even ask to come in. I honestly would prefer if you could just… like, leave right now? The door is, ya know, right there.” He gestured to it.<br/>
  Donny felt something was off with this. He knew his brother didn’t really like his presence, but he rarely asked him to leave. Last time was probably years ago, and it turned out that staying had actually led to one of the first times Beetlejuice had actually really opened up to Don. So this immediately instilled the thought that maybe he would open up again. He really wanted to be closer to his brother, who usually pushed him away.</p><p>   “Hey, hey, are you alright?”<br/>
  “What..?” Beetlejuice responded, looking at him like he was crazy.<br/>
  “Are you alright?” Donny repeated, a little louder, thinking his brother couldn’t hear him.</p><p>   “I literally just asked you to leave. What the hell are you going on abou-”<br/>
  “If you need someone to talk to, I’m here.”</p><p>  Beetlejuice blinked. “Well, what if I don’t want to talk about it?” He turned his nose up and looked away, crossing his arms.<br/>
  “Well, you have just proved to me that you do have somethin’ to talk about, and I wanna be there for my only sibling!”<br/>
  “But why? Don’t you know I, like, hate you?”</p><p>   “Yeah, but I want to get to know you better, maybe be someone you trust! I want to get rid of your little disliking of me.”</p><p>   “What if what I say makes you hate me?” Beetlejuice finally looked back at Donny, glaring.<br/>
  “Brother, there’s nothing you could say that would make me hate you- Well, almost nothing… nothing as long as it’s legal.”</p><p>   BJ’s expression faltered slightly, softening for about half a second. “Well, if… if you really want me to tell you…” Donny nodded as Beetlejuice stumbled on his words. “I- You… you can’t tell anyone. Okay? No exceptions.” </p><p>   Donny felt proud that he’d actually gotten his brother to even consider talking to him. “Promise.” He smiled wide. Beetlejuice sighed.  Even with the promise, he still felt nervous. </p><p>   “Well… what would you think if I was, ya know… gay..?” Beetlejuice looked somewhere behind Donny, not wanting to be able to see his brother’s face contort into a look of disgust. </p><p>   “I couldn’t care less.”</p><p>   There was a moment of silence before Beetlejuice locked his eyes back with Donny’s, a soft, sincere smile on his face. “You’re still my big brother.” BJ sighed a sigh of relief. Then Donny got a smirk on his face and he felt a new pit of dread take place in his stomach. “So… who’s the lucky guy?” </p><p>   “God fucking damnit, Donny.”</p><p>   “Hey! I just wanna know who you’ve started dating!”</p><p>   “Nobody! I haven’t started dating anyone!”</p><p>   “Awh man, I was getting excited.”</p><p>   “I mean, I think I’ve just realized my feelings for-“</p><p>   “Wait- you have a crush?” Donny’s smile came back at least ten times more obnoxious to BJ.    </p><p>   “No! I mean- I think? I- I don’t know!”</p><p>   “Have you told him yet?” </p><p>   “No! And don’t you dare go tattling! I literally told you seconds ago that I <em> just </em>realized that I had feelings for him.” </p><p>   “And who’s this mysterious soul?”</p><p>   Beetlejuice face palmed. “God, you really don’t know how to keep a conversation without making it rediculous, do you? It’s… It’s Jacques. You know. You’ve met him before, right?”</p><p>   “Yeah! He’s your neighbor, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>   “Mmhmm.”</p><p>   “When are you gonna tell him? Tonight? Tomorrow?” Donny questioned as BJ just sighed.</p><p>   “Get out.”</p><p>   “Okay, Okay, But you’re gonna have to give me updates on this!”</p><p>   “Fine, but tell me next time you’re coming over so I can prepare myself, physically and mentally.”</p><p>   “Can do!” Donny called, as he headed to the door. “Bye, Brother!” He shouted before closing the door behind himself. Beetlejuice sat himself down at a table, putting his face in his hands. </p><p>   “God, he’s so fucking annoying…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>